Xel Novastar
Xel Novastar is Lord Archon of Defense, leader of the Krath Dynasty military. He has also recently being given the honor of leading Koros Spaceworks, a starship manufacturer. Biography Xel was born on Barab I, part of a small clan in the southern area of the planet. He lived the average clan life, and though he did not excel at anything, he did get fairly proficient at hunting and combat. But somehow, he knew he was destined for more. One day, he was given the opportunity to join a group traveling to the lone city on Barab I, Alater-ka, to procure needed supplies. As the group entered the city, Xel was in awe of the bustling activity all around him. He returned to the city on a number of subsequent trips, until he was able to convince his clan to allow him to travel to the city for employment. It took some time, but he found work as a pilot for a small, local shipping company. He flew a few small freighters during his time with them, and became a creditable pilot. He also gained some knowledge of repairing things, a common occurrence aboard his assigned ships. Xel flew for this company for a number of years. He knew however, that this was not his place in the galaxy. So one day, he grabbed the credits he had been saving, and hitched a ride off planet with one of his fellow pilots. He had heard of a reputable government that was looking for recruits, and so he found his way to the planet Cathar, and the Kathol Republic. Xel joined the Kathol military, and quickly gained ranks within. He worked directly under the Kathol Republic president, Frezt Raleigh, leading construction efforts both within Kathol Republic territory, and in the contested system of Hoth. Within 3 months, Xel was appointed second-in-command of the military. Soon after Xels promotion, the Kathol Republic changed. Leaders renamed and reorganized it, and soon after, The Krath Dynasty was formed. As second-in-command of the new Krath Battle Fleet, Xel diligently assisted in the reorganization of the military during this tumultuous time. Throughout the change, Xel also continued his construction efforts, now in the Minos Cluster. After several successful attempts at enhancing the infrastructure of the planet Shesharile V, the entire Minos Cluster sector came under control of The Krath Dynasty. Due to the success of this mission, and the Fleet in general, Xel was then promoted to second-in-command of the entire Krath military. Shortly after that promotion, Xel lost contact with the leader of the military. Xel served in his place until his return, but after a month of silence, the leader of The Krath Dynasty, Grand Seneschal Frezt Raleigh, officially place the military under Xels command. Then Eidola started hostilities on the planet Shintel, and Xel was called to battle. He fought against the leader of the Eidola Pirates, Teniel Djo, but eventually fought them back. A plan was made however, by the leaders of The Krath Dynasty, and the Eidola Pirates. To avoid further waste to resources and manpower, Krath turned ownership of the planet to Eidola, in return for assets elsewhere. Xel returned to Shesharile to resume actions against imperial enemies continually trying to gain a foothold there. Blastech Corporation, formerly known by several names, fought and succeeded to regain control of the Shesharile system, and in turn, the Minos Cluster sector. This war continues to rage, though both sides know Blastechs hold on the people will be short lived. Due to his past and continued efforts, Xel was recently honored once again by Grand Seneschal Raleigh. Xel was asked to take up leadership of Koros Spaceworks, an old shipwright company that the Krath intented to revive. He humbly accepted this task, and now also works to establish Koros Spaceworks as the leading ship manufacturer of the galaxy. Xel continues as Lord Archon, leader of The Krath Dynasty military as well. Where he goes from here is anyones guess, but he is still searching for greatness within himself, and within the galaxy... Category:Individuals Category:Barabel